


Once Upon A Time In Mexico

by ZRobnett



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: What if Ian changed his mind and met up with Mickey in Mexico?





	1. New Name, New town

**Author's Note:**

> This is still really rough and i’m still working on it so please don’t judge too harshly

“What the hell am I doing?” Ian asked himself for the hundredth time. He ran his hand through his hair tinting the tips of his fingers Manic Panic blue from his newly dyed hair. 

 His hair combined with the three fake piercings ( one in his eyebrow and two hoops in his left ear) and a pair of cop-like aviatiors rendered him unrecognizable even if he was on US soil, which he definitely wasn’t.

 He took another deep breath and shook out the tension in his shoulders as he approached the customs officer. The man looked at the passport Ian, now known as Conor Mckenna, handed him. He nodded and waved “Conor” through. 

 Ian tried not to show how relieved he was as he picked up his bag and exited the airport. 

 He never would have thought he would be grateful to know Jimmy/Steve but in that instance he was very glad that he did. Jimmy had left his number with Lip and for the right price ( information about Fiona and a couple hundred dollars) Jimmy/ Steve could still get a very passable passport created. That’s how red head, clean cut Ian Gallagher became blue hair, pierced, punk rock Conor Mckenna. On vacation in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico. 

 

Outside, he was grateful for the aviators as the sun was blazing in the mid-June heat. It had been thirteen months  since he’d seen Mickey. Thirteen more months of trying not to think about him. Over a year of trying to just be Ian. Thirteen, hellish months of living with only half his heart. 

 He had even tried to start something back up with Trevor. Trevor was nice. He made Ian feel less shitty. Ian like Trevor but he finally had to face facts. No one was Mickey. No one was ever gonna make him feel the way he feels when he’s with Mickey and nothing is ever going to be better than that. 

 So, here he was, standing in Mexico, for ONE.SINGLE.REASON.

 Just then the airport shuttle drove away to reveal Mickey standing there in a black tank top and jeans. His hair cut short and his face clean shaven. His mouth quirked up in that old familiar smile and he said “ So, you gonna get your ass over here and kiss me or do I gotta do all the work?”

 Ian’s face broke into a wide grin. All worries temporarily forgotten. His combat boots kicked up dirt as he nearly threw himself into Mickeys arms. He cupped Micks face as he kissed him like he was a dying man and Mickeys lips were his only means of life support. 

Mickey finally pulled back slightly. He rested his head against Ians, “Fuck, It’s good to see you Gallagher. But... What made you change your mind?”

 Ian grabbed Mickey by the back of the neck and looked in his eyes. His breath came out shaky as he replied “ No one was you, Mick. No one was you.”

 

 


	2. I’m here now

Mickey cleared his throat and covered the tears in his eyes by picking up Ian’s duffel bag. “Come on. My pad is this way and I have a shitload of questions.” He smiled back at Ian as they began to walk and bit his lower lip “ I also really wanna get you out of those clothes and inside me” He raised his eyebrows for emphasis.

Ian draped his arm over mickeys shoulder and kissed the top of his head. “ I thought you’de never ask”

* * *

Mickey’s pad wasn’t far at all from the airport. _“Always gotta have an escape route huh Mick?”_ , Ian thought. 

As soon as they stepped through the door of the red adobe Mickeys lips found Ian’s. Both hands came up to cup his head and grip what hair he could on Ian’s head. He tugged on Ian’s bottom lip with his teeth and sank his tongue into his mouth. Ian's thoughts ran wild, _“Why does he have to kiss me like this,like no one before or since Mickey could ever do?”_ Ian remembered a time when Mickey didn’t kiss him at all. When he would threaten bodily harm at the mear suggestion of kissing. Now, Ian clung to Mickey just trying to focus on his knees not going weak from the sheer force of passion Mickey was bringing to the table. 

Mickey pushed Ian up against a small table and began pulling his shirt over his head. When both men were shirtless and breathless, Ian put his hands on either side of Mickeys face. He dropped his voice lower, which always seemed to get Mick's attention. "Hey, we've got all day Mick. I'm not going anywhere. Lemme enjoy this, okay?"

Mickey took a deep inhale of breath and let it out slowly, "Okay, yeah. 'Course. I've just missed you Ian."

Ian smiled. He shifted his eyes to the floor like he always did when Mickey spoke of feelings and emotions. He wondered, not for the first time, how Mickey had come so far in his ability to love. His more arrogant side told him _he_ was the reason Mickey was so open about his sexuality and emotions and he knew on some level that was true. His more logical brain knew Mickey had just grown up. Once the threat of his asshole father was behind him, Mickey was free to be whomever he wanted and to be with whomever he wanted, and he wanted Ian. Ian's heart sored. He hugged Mickey to him, "Fuck. I've missed you too. More than you know."

Mickey bit his lip, "Yeah? I figured you'd just run back to your boyfriend once I was over that state line."

Ian cleared his throat, "Well, um, yeah. I actually did sort of get back with Trevor."

Mickey made a sound of disgust and turned his back to Ian. Ian could see the tightening of Mickey's fists as he tried to regain control of himself. He stepped up behind Mickey feeling his shoulders tense. He hugged him around the waist and whispered in his ear, "But I'm here now. I'm here Mickey cause I couldn't get you out of my head. That other guy doesn't matter, no one does. Its always gonna be you Mickey."

Mickey turned in his arms. Ian cupped his face wiping the tears Mickey wouldn't admit to crying with his thumbs. He kissed the lips Mickey tried to stop from trembling. Ian quickly looked around the room and found a bed in the corner. He walked Mickey backward till his knees hit the bed. He unbuckled Mickeys belt and slid his pants off. Mickey shifted and crawled up the bed. Ian removed his boots and pants and crawled up behind Mickey. He flipped Mickey on his back and kissed him again. "I wanna see your face, when I make love to you." 

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that'd be great but were not exactly built that way." 

Ian smiled. He lifted Mickeys legs up over his elbows, "Yes, we are" he whispered

Mickey's was already breathy, "show me" 

Ian eased into Mickey all the while looking in his eyes. Mickeys eyes closed for a moment but then opened to look into Ian's. As Ian began to move slowly inside him, Mickey whispered one word, "Ian" 

Ian couldn't recall a single moment more perfect. 

* * *

Ian fell asleep in Mickeys arms after they were done. Mickey stayed awake looking at his redhead, or, he guessed, blue head currently. He kissed the top of Ians head and thought to himself,  _"what the fuck am I gonna do with you Gallager?"_ Mickey wanted Ian to stay. Fuck, he wanted the fairytale. He also knew with everything inside him that Ian would crash and burn if he were stuck here, no ambitions and more importantly, no medication. Mickey loved his boy, but he was a realist. He would just explain to Ian when he woke up that he loved this little vacation but Ian had to go back to his life in NewYork and maybe even to that fucking Trevor guy.

 


	3. No fuckin’ way

In the course of his life, there was a lot of things Mickey had to do. Not because he wanted to but because it was the only way he survived. Now, he had to do something that wasn’t about him surving. In fact he wasn’t a hundred percent sure he’d even survive it, but he had to do it cause it was the right thing to do. Must have picked that one up from Ian. 

He was cooking breakfast when Ian woke up. He came up behind Mickey and kissed along his shoulder blade. “Something smells good Mic, I gotta admit, I didn’t even know you could cook.”

Mickey smiled and turned in Ian’s arms. He ran his tounge along the inside of his own cheek. “ Yeah? Well, maybe there’s a lot a things you don’t know about me, Gallagher.” 

Ian looked unconvinced. He reached behind Mickey and turned off the stove so the eggs wouldn’t burn. “ I don’t think so Mickey. I think most of your big secrets were once mine. Just like you know pretty much everything about me... except... no, forget it. We’ll talk about that later. “ 

Mickey nodded as if he was cool with that. He plated the eggs and put a couple pieces of toast on each of the plates. Then he poured two cups of coffee, sat down at the table and lit a cigarette. Once Ian had taken the first bite Mickey began “ So.. what shit don’t I know about you?” 

Ian glanced up at him, his green eyes humored. “ Mickey Malcovich, are you jealous?”

Mickey scoffed, “ pssh, always, but that’s not what I think you’re hiding from me. Otherwise you wouldn’t have told me about Trevor” He said the name like he was somewhere between revolted and heart broken. 

Ian set down his fork and took Mickeys hand. “ Mickey, there’s no one else... not anymore. Especially not after Monica... hey, this is a reunion. Let it go will ya?”

Mickey shook his head, “ no can do,pal. You started talkin’ what did you wanna say? What did your mom do this time? Something fucked up im sure”

Ian jumped up from the table. “ Stop it Mick! You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Mickey was more than used to Ian’s sudden, unexplained, mood changes. He leaned back in the chair and raised his eyebrows, “ Then how bout you enlighten me.” 

Ian crumpled. One minute he was standing erect on the defense and the next he was slumped in the chair looking lost. It had only been one day and Mickey was already worried about him. He slid off his own chair onto his knees in front of Ian. “ Ian, baby, talk to me. Come on, this is me your talkin’ to. Ain’t nothin’ so bad you can’t tell me about it.” 

Ian cradled Mickeys head in his arm. He mumbled into Micks hair, “ She died Mickey. Monic.. my mom. She died while I was making a run for the boarder with you. They said it was some kind of brain aneurism. And I ( Ian choked on the sob forcing its way to the surface) I wasn’t there Mick... I ... I wasn’t there”

Mickey pulled Ian into his arms. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here now, it’s okay. Look at me.”

He tilted Ian’s chin up till he was looking in his eyes. “ Now i’m gonna say somethin’ you probably don’t wanna hear,”

Ian tried to turn his head away, “ Mickey, don’t okay, just.. don’t.”

Mickey shook his head. He held Ian tighter. “ You know me man, I don’t sugar coat nothin’. The truth is this, there were many times in your life she wasn’t there. Hell, most of your life she wasn’t there. I know you hurt and I know you feel guilty but Ian, what could you have done? Even as an EMT you couldn’t stop an aneurism. But you know what you did do?”

Ian shook his head no.

Mickey turned his head till he could see Ian’s face again, “ You saved me. Maybe you didn’t come along but you made sure I was safe and without you, I wouldn’t have made it.”

Ian kissed Mickey, “ well.. i’m glad you did. You didn’t deserve to be locked up for that bitch Sammy and anyway I’m here now so it all worked out, I guess. ”

Mickey took a deep breath. It was now or never, “ Ian.. you gotta go back. This place...,” 

Ian stood up out of his arms. He looked like Mickey just punched him in the face, “ No fucking way! What the hell do you mean I have to go back!”

Mick ran his hands over his eyes. “Look, I love you, okay. I fucking love you. That’s why I know you gotta go back. This ain’t a life for you. You had a good life, from the sound of it, a great one. I was selfish before because I didn’t wanna live without you.”

Ian swiped away a tear he felt forming, and looked away from Mickey “ Yeah? Well maybe i’m done living without you. Yeah, I have a decent enough life back home but it wasn’t great. No life without the man I love would be anything but tolerable. I’m already here, Mick. You really think you can send me away?”

Mickey shook his head, “ No.. but i’m hoping I can reason with you. Tell me this, when was the last time you took your meds?” 

Mickey held his breath waiting for Ian’s normal outburst when it came to this question. He knew Ian hated being reminded he wasn’t “normal” and he hated the pills. 

Ian turned to face him. His face showed pain but he didn’t scream or shout. He sighed. As if he was just done with having to defend his actions against the ever present reality that he might be having “an episode”. 

He sat back down across from Mickey and ran his hand through his blue hair. He sort of chuckled, “ I asked Fiona about going back to you. I mean, I phrased it as a hypothetical but still... I asked. You know what she told me?”

Mickey shook his head, “ No, but i can guess it wasn’t good.” 

Ian half-laughed again, “ Yeah. She told me pretty much the same shit you just said. She said I’d made a good life without you and you would just take a match to it.” 

Mickey ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, “ Sounds about right, I guess.” 

Ian shook his head. He reached out and took Mickeys hand. “ But that’s just it Mickey. I maybe believed her and I let you go. You know what happened next? I did what Gallaghers do, I lit my own life on fire. Yeah okay, At first I thought I was doing what was best for people who needed me.” He looked down at their joined hands. “ It felt good to be needed, ya know? But then I blew it up. After a little time in jail.,”

Mickey interrupted him, “ wait, what?! You went to fuckin’ jail? What the hell Gallagher?”

Ian laughed, “ Couldn’t let you have all the fun. So yeah, I went to jail. I ended up having to plead fucking insanity to get out of it. I spent some time back in that god forsaken mental institution and when I got out I knew the truth.” 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, “ What? That your a bit of a nutbar?” 

Ian smiled, “ No Mick, the truth is, you care to much to fuck my life up. All you ever tried to do was make me better. I am better with you than apart. You actually give a shit about me and your tough enough to force the issue if i go off the rails. So I got my shit in order and I came here to find you” 

Mickey was at a loss, he was trying to process everything Ian had just told him 

Ian continued, “ Anyway, something just occurred to me. Maybe I’m not the best thing for you. I mean, look what loving Monica did to Frank. I can’t let you become him trying to clean up my messes. So maybe you’re right and I should go. The fucked part is, I think I might just be too selfish because I can’t bare to walk away from you again. So, there it is. If you want me, I’m here. If you tell me you can’t deal with everything I am... well, i’ll go but it won’t change my feelings for you.” 

Mickey kissed him hard, “ I’ll always love you Ian, and i’ll always look out for you. I won’t become Frank  because we’re both stronger than your parents. But, baby, you didn’t answer the question.” 

Ian nodded, “ I took my meds yesterday at the normal time and I intend to take them today too. As far as refills go, don’t worry, I got a guy who’ll mail them to a PO box I set up. So you don’t have to worry. I’m not here because i’m manic, Im here because you are.” 

Mickey was impressed. He also knew if Ian had thought all this through and was of sound mind and body then he hadn’t made a rash decision. Mickey breathed out a breath he forgot he’d been holding. He wrapped his hand around the back of Ians neck and pulled him till their foreheads were touching. He nearly whispered, “ Thank god. ‘cause I didn’t know how the fuck I could watch you leave again and survive it.” 

Ian put both hands on Mickey’s  face, “ So.. your not gonna make me leave?” 

Mickey smiled. “ To quote you, fire-crotch, no fuckin’ way” 

Ian kissed Mickey and began to pull him toward the bed, “ Good, then let’s get on with our life together” 

 


	4. What the hell?

Ian was blissfully sleeping when something hit him right in the gut. He oofed awake. Mickey was standing above him looking six ways of pissed off. He raised his eyebrow and bit his lower lip. Signaling with his eyes for Ian to look at what was laying on the bed. "What the hell is this, Ian?"

Ian picked up the pill bottle and newspaper that were dropped on him. "what, my meds?"

Mickey huffed out a frustrated laugh. He ran his finger under his nose and sniffed, "Yeah. your meds, or should I say the fuckin' tick-tacks you filled that bottle up with. Did you think I wouldn't check, Gallagher? Fuck, Ian... you can't do this."

Ian sighed, getting out of bed. He rubbed his hands through his hair, "Okay, look... I can explain this..."

Mickey picked up the news paper and hit Ian with it. "Yeah? Explain this too. While your at it. When were you gonna tell me you have a trial you are supposed to be at in two days? Turns out 'gay jesus' (whatever the fuck thats about) is popular enough for his trial to make the news."

Ian closed his eyes for a minute. He opened them back up and looked at Mickey who had knelt in front of him. He tried to touch Mickeys face but Mickey pulled back. "Mick... its complicated okay? The short version is, I just wanted to see you. "

Mickey scoffed and stood up "Yeah? Well I'll take the longer version now, if ya don't mind."

Ian nodded. He always knew when he had been beat and when it came to Mickey he usually was. " Okay... I really am back on my meds but I had that bottle because I was considering blowing off the meds. you know they make me a little dazed and I thought I might need to think sharper than that if things went south. As far as the trial goes, yeah, I know I gotta go back. I just... I couldn't get locked away without even seeing you and telling you I love you. I... I don't know what to do Mickey. I don't know how to plead and.."

Mickey shook his head and looked at Ian like he'd grown a second head. "Seriously? You plead fuckin' insanity because the Ian I know doesn't go around blowing up vehicles for shits and giggles. Clearly you were off your meds and off your rocker 'Gay Jesus'"

Ian nodded. He knew Mickey was right but it still sucked for him to say it like that. He tried for the impossible, "Come with me? Maybe you can plee bargain your way out of a longer sentence. When we both get out, we can be together."

Mickey's eyes welled up. He punched a wall. "Don't ask me that Gallagher, please. I can't... I can't go back. They'd throw away the key after locking me in some dark hole. But you still have a chance. Tell you what, you go serve your time and I will be here waiting for you to return to me."

Ian grabbed Mickey and kissed him hard. Then he pushed him away from him. "Bullshit, Mickey. Just admit that your gonna be far away when I get out and say goodbye like a man."

Mickey pushed him back, "Fuck you Gallagher. I fuckin love you. I didn't ask you to fuck up your life and I sure as hell didn't help you do it. I just wanted to be with you but I don't want you to have my life, Ian. I want  _more_ for you. I want  _better._ " He grabbed Ian by the back of the head, touching their foreheads together. "I will be fuckin waiting, weather you believe it or not, but you gotta get outta dodge, like.. now."

Mickey wiped his tinted blue hands on his jeans, "And do something about that hair! Change it back or die it for real, this half assed, pussy, come off on everything blue you have, aint workin'"

Ian stared at Mickey for a few minutes. Memorizing every last detail about him. Then he kissed him once more, got dressed, grabbed his bag and walked out. At the doorway he turned to Mickey, who was sitting on the bed, trying not to cry, "We keep ending like this. One day, Mickey. One day, you an me will be done running. When that day comes, you're gonna marry me. Yes, like some old queers. I love you Mickey, don't you forget that."

Mickey wiped at his eyes and nodded. "You got it. I love you too Ian. Now get the fuck outta here or i'm gonna breakdown like a little bitch."

Ian dropped his bag, ran back and pulled Mickey into a passionate kiss. Tears were running down both their faces but neither commented. Ian whispered to Mickey, "Wait for me"

Mickey nodded, "I always do, Ian. I always will."

Ian grabbed his bag and walked out. He forced himself not to look back, even when he heard the glass smashing sounds of what he could only image was Mickey's form of grief.

He walked to the airport and bought a ticket home. The flight attendant looked at him oddly, "Short visit?" she asked as he stowed his bag.

Ian nodded, "Yeah. Tour got canceled"

She smiled, "Thats a shame."

Ian assumed she was flirting and he literally couldn't care less. He stopped at a store on his way home, bought some permanent black hair dye. He figured fuck it, I'll mourn my life. By the night before his court case he was sitting at the Gallagher kitchen table, drowning his sorrow in ice cream when his brother Lip walked in. He didn't tell him where he'd been. Only that he was back and he told no one what he planned on pleading the next day.

 

 


End file.
